The fields of Balamb
by chickabo
Summary: After the war, life at the garden is pretty much same old.Seifer is given an extension to become a seed,due to time Ultimecia stole.Quistis is happy to help, but the more time they spend together the more intense she realises her inappropriate feelings


hey there! this is my first fanfic so all comments/ideas/spelling corrections are welcome. is the length of the chapter ok? its only the 1st one but im not to sure. well, enjoy!

i own none of the characters, and when im finished playing with them i'll put them back im their box at squaresoft hq...

The fields of Balamb

chapter 1 - one of those days...

''…For the last time, NO I don't have the books, NO they never arrived, YES I paid for them and YES my class needs them urgently…..NO I did NOT loose them…THEY NEVER GOT DELIVERED…yes im sure…yes, for the thousandth time ,yes...MY name ….you want MY name….well I want yours to report you for being very uncooperative and highly unhelpful…yes….that's right, im a seed…….yes….yes….and suppose I broke your arm and say its self defence, WHO do you think they would believe?...hi…hello….helloooooo……..dammit….that bastard hung up on me…..'',the slamming down of the phone confirming her current mood.

Normally she would be patient and polite when phoning up about delayed deliveries…but after 13 weeks and countless dozens of phone calls even the tirelessly polite Quistis Trepe's patience had worn very thin…

''2 to 3 weeks, my chocobos arse…..''

This being the 16th week after the books were ordered and paid for; even the minimal patience she had left was evaporating at a superhuman rate.

''Best around…..huh, i'd hate to see the worst….''

_That does it, time to get the boss involved…unless……_

''SEEEEEEEEEEIFER…..''

She stuck her head through the door and bellowed as loud as her lungs permitted, deafening several students and –by the looks of things- causing palpitations in an other. She noticed him strolling past, no doubt on the way the canteen, not two minutes before. Althought; she was in the middle of a screaming match at the time so it could have been longer.

''Seifer, can I borrow you a minute please''. Her manners returning as if the longer she cooled off, the more her manners condensed and returned to her.

Now standing outside the door, she scanned the corridor for that telltale blonde head that was on top of that white trench coat. In the sea of brown, black, red and occasional dirty blonde, she spotted the almost peroxide bright head coming in her direction.

_Yes, he heard me…..time to use the big guns….._

Staring at the head, which was quickly becoming a body, complete with trench coat, she noticed for the first time in a long while those startling green eyes…''its just because they're rare''…was the excuse she made to herself for noticing them. The longer she looked at them, the more she wanted to become lost in them. They gleamed beautifully, catching the light almost as if they were polished to do so.

_I can see why he has a fan club…wait a minute…I cant…shouldn't …think of him….like…that….improper….regulations….but, I cant help it….wait, do I like Seifer….LIKE like Seifer…I cant…mustn't…no, I just think he has beautiful eyes…..enticing…ensnaring eyes……._

The approaching footsteps snapped her out off her trance like day dream

_He's looking tired….drained…maybe this is a bad idea…_

_NO….I shouted on him, he came. He must WANT to help me. Wow, those eyes.ive got butterflies now….and my heart is racing….snap out of it, control yourself….._

Hey Quisty, did you call on me

_He called me Quisty…he never does that….maybe he likes me….oh stop thinking that and start talking in case he thinks your winding him up._

''Hi Seifer. Yeah I need a hand; those jackasses at the publishers are still pissing us about over those textbooks. Could you have a ….talk with them if your not to busy''

''Yeah, sure no problem. Lucky you caught me when you did, I was busy all morning. In fact, up until about quarter an hour ago now that I think about it.''

''Yeah, everyone seems busy today. I saw Zell at breakfast and haven't seen him since…..he wasn't even at lunch''

He chuckled, closing his eyes and starting to rub his face._ He doesn't look drained, he looks exhausted,_ she thought to herself suddenly noticing the dark rings under his eyes and that he was deathly pale.

''Tell you what'', he started, as if he snapped out of a dream and realised he was awake ''why don't we go to the canteen, grab something to eat and then tag team on the book stealing pencil pushers. im buying?''

_He's buying me food. I wonder if…..nah…_

''Yeah, sure. Sounds like a plan. Come on team mate, let's go!''

She put her arm through his, whether he wanted to or not, and with arms linked they plodded along at their own pace to the canteen. Now that she had time to think about it, she was actually pretty hungry. But she was going to eat with Seifer . All was good.

notes

this has been re-edited and extended, as i have just recently regained my muse...he says the stupidest things, so any incredibly daft sounding statements are probs quotes from him

italics are showing the persons thoughts...just to clear that up

they link arms in a way you would with one of your best/close friends, NOT in a romantic way

a few reviewers say that this has confused you, the next chapter will start to clear up the confuddlement so please bare with me :)

xx


End file.
